


Never forget this feeling

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Da quando Yuuto era sparito, aveva continuato a pensare incessantemente a che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui in futuro, e si era stancato di quel chiodo fisso, si era stancato di quell’ossessione così pressante, della quale non riusciva nemmeno a spiegarsi la ragione.
Relationships: Nogami Ryoutarou/Sakurai Yuuto
Kudos: 3





	Never forget this feeling

**~ Never forget this feeling ~**

Ryoutaro non si sentiva tranquillo.

Da quando Yuuto era sparito, aveva continuato a pensare incessantemente a che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui in futuro, e si era stancato di quel chiodo fisso, si era stancato di quell’ossessione così pressante, della quale non riusciva nemmeno a spiegarsi la ragione.

E non riusciva nemmeno a spiegare il proprio sollievo quando invece il tempo aveva ripreso il proprio corso, quando lui era tornato, quando tutti si erano finalmente ricordati della sua esistenza.

Era angosciante il pensiero che potesse ancora verificarsi qualcosa del genere, che ancora potessero dimenticarsi di lui, di Yuuto, oltre a chi già aveva perso completamente memoria di Sakurai.

Si passò le mani davanti al viso più volte, come se così facendo potesse tenere da parte quel genere di pensieri.

Non ne aveva voglia. Di tutto quello che aveva dovuto immagazzinare nel corso di quegli ultimi mesi, di tutte le centinaia di informazioni che gli erano state date e con le quali aveva dovuto imparato a convivere, quella proprio non riusciva ad accettarla.

Guardava Airi, vedeva la tristezza nel suo sguardo, e si diceva che era quello il suo problema.

Airi stava così per aver dimenticato Sakurai, e continuando a trasformarsi Yuuto avrebbe perso la propria esistenza, lasciandosi dietro una scia di persone con il medesimo sguardo che adesso aveva sua sorella, e rimanendo completamente da solo.

Il solo pensiero gli faceva sentire come una morsa intorno al cuore.

Scese dal DenLiner, rivolgendo a malapena un saluto agli altri, e camminando fino al Milk Dipper.

Non poteva aver fatto più che pochi metri, che sentì una voce chiamarlo.

Si voltò lentamente, perché aveva riconosciuto quella voce, e probabilmente era l’ultima persona al mondo con cui volesse parlare in quel momento.

Yuuto era poggiato contro un muro, poco lontano dall’entrata del locale, le braccia conserte e l’aria di chi aveva atteso fino a quel momento il suo ritorno.

Ryoutaro gli si avvicinò con aria poco conciliante, fermandosi a pochi passi di distanza, di fronte a lui.

“Che cosa ci fai qui?” domandò.

“Ho aspettato che tornassi. Io e Deneb siamo arrivati un po’ prima di voi. Ho lasciato quello stupido a fare le pulizie di primavera sullo ZeroLiner. O una di quelle fesserie da donnicciole che combina lui su quel treno.” gli disse, con la solita smorfia che accompagnava sempre i racconti sulle discutibili attività dell’imajin.

Il più piccolo non riuscì in alcun modo a trattenere un sorriso di fronte a quell’espressione.

“C’era qualcosa di cui volevi domandarmi?” chiese poi, tornato serio.

Yuuto sospirò, annuendo. Si guardò intorno, poi, e accennò con lo sguardo all’ingresso del Milk Dipper.

“Possiamo entrare?” chiese, e seppur riluttante Ryoutaro fece un cenno affermativo con il capo, lasciando che l’altro lo seguisse fin dentro.

Tirò giù due sedie da un tavolo, gli chiese educatamente se potesse offrirgli qualcosa, e quando Yuuto ebbe rifiutato gli si sedette di fronte, in attesa.

“Non devi più preoccuparti.” gli disse allora il più grande, dopo qualche secondo di pausa. “Con queste nuove carte non ci sono problemi. Posso trasformarmi in Zeronos e combattere anche io. Non corriamo più il rischio che io scompaia, Kai non può...”

“Smettila!” sbottò Ryoutaro, e dall’espressione perplessa sul volto dell’altro si rese conto del fatto che probabilmente era la prima volta che alzava tanto la voce di fronte a lui.

Cercò di calmarsi.

Se avesse urlato Airi sarebbe arrivata a vedere cosa stesse succedendo, e la situazione non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare.

“Perché devi sempre pensare agli imajin e a combatterli e a quello che ti ha detto Sakurai-san? Per una volta non puoi cercare di pensare a te stesso e a quello che succede ogni volta che ti trasformi in Zeronos? Non pensi davvero a cosa significherebbe se tutti dimenticassero della tua esistenza? Io l’ho visto, Yuuto. Ho visto Deneb stare sul DenLiner come se fosse casa sua, e nessuno degli altri ricordare nemmeno il tuo nome. Se davvero dovesse succedere una cosa del genere, io...”

“Tu cosa?” lo interruppe il più grande, improvvisamente freddo. “Credi che il problema sia tuo, Nogami?” sibilò. “Credi davvero che io non ci pensi ogni singola volta al fatto che presto o tardi nessuno si ricorderà di me? È qualcosa alla quale mi sono arreso parecchio tempo fa. È quello che devo fare se voglio che tutto questo abbia fine. È quello che il me stesso del futuro ha dovuto fare per proteggere quelli che ama, e non c’è prezzo per una cosa del genere.” accennò un sorriso sarcastica. “E poi ci siete tu e Hana, no? Questo non vuol dire che mi dimenticheranno proprio tutti.”

Ryoutaro chinò lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per il nervosismo.

“Non lo puoi sapere.” mormorò, piano. “Non puoi sapere che cosa accadrebbe se davvero continuassi a trasformarti ad oltranza. E se anche Hana ti dimenticasse? Se poi ti dimenticassi anche io?” sospirò. “Li ho visti perdere la memoria e poi improvvisamente ricordare, ma non puoi davvero sperare che ci sia qualcosa che ogni volta ti salvi dall’essere dimenticato del tutto, Yuuto. E io...” sbatté le palpebre, tenendo gli occhi chiusi più a lungo del dovuto. “Io non voglio dimenticare.”

Vide il più grande scrutargli il viso come se stesse cercando di capire cosa non gli stesse dicendo e cosa si nascondesse dietro quella richiesta, e Ryoutaro si sentì come in trappola.

Non era mai stato particolarmente bravo a mentire o a tenere nascosto qualcosa.

Non sapeva bene nemmeno lui, poi, cosa non gli stesse dicendo. Comprendeva la ragione del proprio disagio man mano che continuava a parlargli, man mano che nella sua mente montava l’angoscia per il pensiero di poterlo davvero dimenticare, e dimenticare quei mesi in cui avevano combattuto fianco a fianco, scoprendo lentamente quanto il più grande potesse piacergli, contro ogni iniziale previsione.

Alla fine Yuuto sporse una mano in avanti, goffamente, posandola sulla sua.

“È anche per te che devo combattere, Ryoutaro.” gli disse, con tono più tranquillo del solito. “Gli imajin si fanno sempre più forti, e tu nel passato stai perdendo il contatto con Momotaro e gli altri. Se ti dovesse accadere qualcosa sarebbe unicamente colpa mia, lo capisci questo?”

Ryoutaro rimase colpito. Non sapeva se fosse per quello che gli aveva detto o per il fatto che per la prima volta lo aveva chiamato per nome, ma si sentì come mai prima d’ora di fronte a lui.

C’era un motivo se aveva paura, c’era un motivo se non voleva che si facesse del male e lasciasse che la propria esistenza finisse nel dimenticatoio.

“Yuuto...” mormorò, alzandosi dalla sedia, vedendo il più grande imitarlo subito dopo.

E poi non seppe dire più cosa fosse accaduto, perché non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di ribattere a quanto gli era stato detto che il più grande lo stava baciando.

Lui glielo stava lasciando fare, e l’idea non lo confondeva nemmeno come avrebbe creduto.

Era bello e gli piaceva, e avrebbe voluto che non si fermasse più.

Lo sentì passargli quasi timidamente le mani dietro la schiena, attirandolo contro di sé e schiudendo le labbra per approfondire il bacio, cercando la sua lingua con la propria, gemendo piano contro la sua bocca quando Ryoutaro gli portò le mani ai fianchi, accarezzandolo con un movimento istintivo.

“Yu-Yuuto, che cosa...” fu solo in grado di formulare quando si separarono, imbarazzato al pari dell’altro.

“Non lo so. Non lo so Ryoutaro, ma io...” sospirò, cercando di prendere tempo. “Io capisco che cosa prova adesso il me stesso del futuro. Lui ha protetto Airi lasciando che lei lo dimenticasse, e questo per lui credo sia stato il sacrificio più grande. E il fatto che io adesso voglia proteggere te...” assottigliò le labbra, imbarazzato, e Ryoutaro comprese comunque cosa stesse cercando di dirgli.

“Ho capito. Davvero. Però allo stesso modo in cui tu vuoi cercare di proteggermi io non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi per quello che dovesse accadere se un giorno io dovessi...” il più grande non gli diede modo di finire la frase, e Ryoutaro sapeva che non voleva sentirselo dire ancora una volta.

Riprese a baciarlo, con più irruenza di prima, scivolando con le mani oltre la sua maglietta e cercando la pelle nuda, sorridendo contro le sue labbra quando lo sentì gemere al contatto con le sue dita.

Ryoutaro si allontanò ancora, indicando la sua stanza con un gesto confuso, indietreggiando verso di essa mentre Yuuto lo seguiva, continuando a baciarlo.

Si chiusero la porta alle spalle, e il più piccolo si lasciò poi andare sul letto, guardando con un misto di attesa e apprensione l’altro, che lentamente lo raggiungeva, facendosi spazio fra le sue gambe e chinandosi, tornando poi a baciarlo.

Lo sentì cominciare a liberarlo dai vestiti, e fu soltanto in quel momento che la sua mente realizzò che cosa stesse effettivamente accadendo.

Mentre Yuuto si spogliava a sua volta Ryoutaro si sollevò sui gomiti, deglutendo e cercando di recuperare fiato.

“A-aspetta, io...” balbettò. “Ecco, non so di preciso che cosa abbia combinato Urataro quando se ne è andato in giro con il mio corpo, però a parte quello io non penso di aver mai... ecco, hai capito...” disse confusamente, e il più grande non poté far altro che scoppiare a ridere.

“Non te la prendere a male, ma in qualche modo lo sospettavo.” lo derise, baciandolo ancora sulle labbra per tacitare qualsiasi altro fiume confuso di parole da parte sua.

Scese poi con la bocca sulla sua gola, verso le clavicole e il petto, mentre la sua mano gli sfiorava il sesso, più delicata di quanto non avrebbe pensato, riuscendo facilmente ad eccitarlo.

Ryoutaro avrebbe voluto che si fermasse, che gli desse il tempo di metabolizzare quanto stava accadendo, ma al contempo voleva che continuasse a toccarlo in quel modo, a farlo gemere, a farlo sentire in quella precisa maniera, perché mai prima d’allora aveva sperimentato qualcosa del genere, e mai aveva creduto che potesse essere lui a farlo sentire così.

Serrò gli occhi, imbarazzato, quando Yuuto lasciò scivolare un dito dentro di lui per iniziare a prepararlo, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca per trattenere qualsiasi esternazione.

Sarebbe stato decisamente un problema dare spiegazioni se Airi si fosse alzata e li avesse trovati in quel modo.

Cercò invece di concentrarsi sulle dita di Yuuto che si muovevano abilmente dentro di lui, e sulla sua lingua e la sua bocca che cercavano di distrarlo da quella fastidiosa intrusione, e tanto era preso che non poté trattenere un verso di disappunto quando quella sensazione sparì, lasciandosi dietro unicamente un senso di vuoto.

Yuuto si risollevò sopra di lui, posandogli una mano su di un fianco e spingendolo contro di sé, lasciandogli sentire la propria erezione, guardandolo dritto negli occhi come a chiedere conferma che fosse davvero ciò che voleva anche lui.

E Ryoutaro annuì e si spinse con il bacino contro i suoi fianchi, sentendolo iniziare a penetrarlo; perché anche se non lo avesse voluto, era il suo corpo adesso che ne aveva bisogno, che non gli avrebbe concesso di fermarsi dall’ottenere quello che, aveva scoperto, aveva voluto da fin troppo tempo ormai.

Si sentì pervadere da un dolore acuto, e strinse le unghie sul braccio del più grande, cercando in qualsiasi modo di distrarsi e di pensare a qualcosa che non fosse il male che stava provando, respirando a fondo e trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

Yuuto aveva un’espressione colpevole in viso, e non voleva che si sentisse così. Si protese verso di lui, chiedendogli tacitamente che lo baciasse e venendo subito accontentato.

Quando pensò di poterlo sopportare gli fece cenno di iniziare a muoversi, e solo allora riuscì ad andare oltre il dolore e a trovare anche la parte piacevole di quella situazione, scoprendo quanto intensa potesse essere la sensazione di avere Yuuto dentro di sé, di sentirlo muoversi, di sentire il proprio corpo aprirsi sotto le sue spinte e dimenticare lentamente qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse lui.

Prima di potersene rendere conto aveva iniziato a gemere a voce bassa, soffocando i toni più alti contro il collo del più grande, mentre questo aveva portato nuovamente la mano sul suo sesso, muovendola velocemente e cercando in modo quasi disperato di vederlo sciogliersi sotto i suoi movimenti, non impiegando troppo tempo prima di raggiungere il suo scopo.

Ryoutaro reclinò la testa sul cuscino, mordendosi forte un labbro mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo, la sensazione di Yuuto dentro di lui amplificata insieme a tutto il resto, rimanendo con gli occhi serrati fino a che non sentì venire anche l’altro dentro di lui, aprendoli poi e sentendosi completamente privo di fiato, come incapace di parlare o muoversi, o fare qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse rimanere lì, sotto di lui, ad ascoltare il suo respiro altrettanto pesante nel proprio orecchio.

Ma durò meno di quanto avesse previsto o sperato, e Yuuto si sfilò delicatamente da dentro di lui, spostandoglisi di fianco e lasciandosi andare contro un materasso, sospirando di soddisfazione e voltandosi a guardarlo.

Ryoutaro gli sorrise timidamente, tirandosi addosso le coperte, vergognandosi improvvisamente di quanto era appena accaduto, senza tuttavia pentirsene.

“Non cominciare a montarti la testa.” gli disse il più grande, riacquistando il proprio tono scostante. “L’ho fatto solo per cercare di imprimermi meglio nella tua memoria. Non sarò ansioso come Deneb, ma non può fare poi così male cercare di gettare delle buone basi, no?”

L’altro ridacchiò e scosse la testa, perché sapeva che non diceva sul serio.

Eppure, anche nello scherzo, fu costretto a riconoscere il lato positivo.

Non c’era niente al mondo che lo potesse costringere a dimenticare Yuuto, adesso. Non le sue mani addosso, non l’averlo dentro di sé, non la sua bocca, non il desiderio che aveva di lui.

Non importava cosa potesse fare, lui non l’avrebbe dimenticato.

Lo vide rialzarsi e raccogliere i propri vestiti, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Si mise a sedere sul letto, facendo una smorfia.

“Te ne vai?”

L’altro annuì, poco contento.

“Devo. Innanzitutto a Deneb verrebbe un infarto se domattina non riuscisse a trovarmi. E poi non penso che nemmeno tua sorella sarebbe troppo felice di venire a svegliarti per la colazione e trovarti nudo nel letto con un uomo, o mi sbaglio?” ridacchiò, prima di chinarsi su di lui e baciarlo velocemente sulle labbra, raggiungendo poi la porta. Fece come per uscire, poi parve ripensarci e si fermò sulla soglia, voltandosi in sua direzione. “Ah, Nogami, puoi farmi un favore?”

“Cosa?”

“Ricordati di me.”

Non attese una sua risposta, e se ne andò.

Ryoutaro sorrise, improvvisamente sereno.

Se ne sarebbe ricordato.

Se ne sarebbe ricordato per sempre.


End file.
